EYE OF MERLIN
by katie13
Summary: AU this is about family that harry did not know he had. and the final battle. what will the wizardly world do know?this is my aunt story so please read and review for me and her.
1. Chapter 1

disclaimer - i don't own harry potter and no money is made of this.

Albus Dumbledore looked over at the cloaked figure. Professor MacGonaghill stood looking out the window.

"You really shouldn't have come back," Professor MacGonaghill said, "It isn't time."

"I could not stay away any longer. I have seen terrible things and can not in all good concious stand idle in the face of it. You need a new Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher and I am ideal for this position." the cloaked figure looked at the Headmaster, "I must make myself a place now. I cannot remain in hiding forever."

"You must do as your concious dictates, however, I would warn that you tread carefully."

"I will, Headmaster, I will tread very carefully."

Petunia Dursley answered the door. She saw a lovely young woman with long black hair, her brown eyes were penetrating. She was well dressed and quite beautiful to look upon.

"Petunia," she said softly.

Petunia Dursley paled, "Vivianne," she said softly.

"It is a pleasure to see you again. May I come in?"

"Yes, of course," she held the door open further and was careful to step back.

Vivianne walked into the house and looked around absently.

"Where is he?" she asked.

"Upstairs, reading no doubt."

Vivianne smiled, "So like his father, James."

"Would you care for some tea? I was just about to have some?"

"Thank you, yes, I would."

Harry had just finished the book he was reading. He really didn't like his aunt and uncle. They had treated him badly as a little child, once he started attending Hogwart's things had changed slightly. Now they actually seemed somewhat afraid of him, which was a step up.

He left his room and walked downstairs. He could hear voices in the dining room. He stepped just inside the door to see who was there.

"Harry," aunt Petunia said with a touch of surprise, "Please, come on in." she gestured for him to sit down in a chair between her and the other woman.

Harry walked in cautiously. He wondered what was up. His aunt was acting very peculiar. She seemed truly frightened by the other woman. The other woman was quite beautiful and Harry sensed power in her, but it was calming, though a bit scary.

Once Harry sat down his aunt made the introductions. "Harry, this your aunt Viviane, she is, your father's younger sister."

Harry looked over at her surprised.

"Your my father's sister?" he asked her.

"Yes, I am," she answered.

"Why haven't I seen you or heard of you before now?"

"I was in hiding since Voldemort murdered your parents. After what Remus and Sirius did for me, I could hardly repay their kindness by opening myself to be killed like James and Lily." She sighed softly, there was such deep sadness in her eyes, "James ordered me to go into hiding that night, I was twenty-one and told James I could handle Voldemort. He said no, I was to go into hiding until the time was right. So I went. I remembered seeing Lily holding you in her arms. She looked at me and said, "Won't you say goodbye to Harry before you go?" I walked over and touched your little hand. "Be good Harry," said I, "We'll meet again as soon as this unpleasantness is over." I remembered kissing your forehead then I hugged Lily briefly. "I shall miss you so much dear sister," I said to her. "I shall miss you too Viviane. You and James are quite something when you join forces. He is lucky to have such a sister as you."

Viviane stared absently out the glass doors. "I did not truly believe it would be the last time I would ever see them alive. I loved James dearly, he was five years my senior and despite the years that separated us, we were very close. I remember hugging James. He told me it was to be only for a short time." she looked over at Harry, "It ended up being for thirteen years. I cannot remain hidden any longer. I told Dumbledore I will not stand for it. I have lost the life I should have had, my power has grown, Voldemort is no threat to me, I have had thirteen years to strengthen myself with knowledge, I am descended from the blood of Godric Griffyndor and Louisa Ravenclaw, I will not hide anymore."

Harry looked over at his aunt Petunia the way she acted told him all too clearly that what Viviane said was true.

"You are not afraid of Voldemort?"

"He does not frighten me. I can fight him and give him a run for the money. I was robbed of much when I went into hiding...I will not be robbed anymore. I loved a man, Ash Malphrus.. I married him secretly two years before you were born. I have five lovely children now, when our eldest, Laetitia, turned eleven, I convinced Ash to leave me and to take the children back home. He reluctantly agreed with me. We knew we would be parted for awhile..."

"Laetitia Malphrus is my cousin?" Harry knew Laetitia, a lovely girl with long silvery blonde hair and deep brown eyes. She was smart and seemed to be talented, especially in divination. She belonged to Ravenclaw, like James and Lily Malphrus. Laetitia is two years older than Harry, but James and Lily are the same age, though a month younger.

"Yes, she is. Laetitia, James and Lily, Jonathan and now Lavinia will be attending Hogwart's. The Malphrus family, unfortunately, is related to the Malfoy's, their ties go back ten generations, though the Malphrus family is much older, by several centuries. Next time Draco Malfoy rags on you, you tell him this. I guarantee he will leave you alone."

"You know the Malfoy's?"

"I know Lucius Malfoy only too well. You know he cast his eyes upon me once long ago. James said I was too lovely not to be noticed. He didn't like Lucius Malfoy and I did date him a few times, since James didn't want me playing around, as he said, with them, I stopped seeing him. Our father died when I was 17, so James was my guardian."

Harry was surprised by this information. His aunt had dated Draco's father?

Viviane smiled at his expression, "I also dated Severus Snape..."

Now his eyes really opened wide. Viviane laughed, "Oh, how different they were when they were all younger. Severus loved his potions and incantations, I loved to read, I soaked up every bit of knowledge I could, I am not unlike your friend Hermione."

"You know about Ron and Hermione! How?"

"I have a mirror in which I can see all things, I have watched over you closely, my dear Harry. I could not help you from a distance, though I did try Harry. I saw your confrontation with Voldemort when he tried to get his hands on the sorcerer's stone, I saw you defeat Tom Riddle as his 16 year old self, I saw what happened with Sirius and Remus...I know now that it was Peter Pettigrew who betrayed our dear family, and I will avenge it. Peter will suffer and I have decided HOW he will suffer. What do you say to life as a Statue, frozen forever, able to see and hear, but not do anything. A terrible enough prison, don't you think?"

Harry smiled, "After he's confessed and cleared Sirius Black."

"Of course," her face changed when he mentioned Sirius Black.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked softly.

"I was very much in love with Sirius at one time. You know I had wanted to marry him. But I was just James' little sister, lovely, he loved me, but like a sister. I was so heart-broken, I decided to put my feelings for him aside and allow myself to love again. First Love is hard to get over Harry, so many times you ask yourself, "What if?". I love my husband Ash very much now, I am glad I found him, and that he was willing to wait for my love. You see Harry, when I married him, I cared for him deeply, but I didn't really love him. It wasn't until after Laetitia was born that I realized I did. Funny, how things work out sometimes." Viviane closed her eyes for a moment then looked back at Harry, "Remus, how funny he could be. I have spent many of my years in hiding working on finding a cure for his Lycanthropy. I have though found a way I can help him. I have created an Amulet of Lycanthropy. What it does, is it allows the wearer to retain their human intelligence when transformed into a werewolf. They can speak and act like any human. It also allows the wearer to choose on their own when to turn into a werewolf, the moon does not choose it for them. I am afraid to date, that is the best I have been able to do."

"That's great! I'm sure he would love to have it."

"Have you any idea where to find him? I would be very pleased to give it to him."

"He was at Hogwart's last year, but Lucius Malfoy, not to mention the other parents were upset by his being a werewolf..."

"They sacked him?"

Harry shook his head, "He left. He didn't want to stay around long enough for everything to become difficult."

"So Lucius was in on it?"

"Well, part of it, Professor Snape made sure everyone knew."

Viviane's eyes narrowed, "Leave Severus and Lucius to me. I know where all their _skeletons_ are buried. They won't be making trouble for anyone while _I'm around._"

Harry smiled, perhaps having his aunt Viviane around wouldn't be so bad. She knew things about them that most people didn't. Most likely very embarassing things, Harry would enjoy this immensely.

"So tell me Harry, how is Arthur?

"Arthur? Arthur Weasley?"

"Of course, I am related to the Weasley's on my maternal side. If I remember, Arthur is my third cousin twice removed, though it's been so long I can't be certain."

"Wow!"

"Obviously, your familiarity with your witching heritage has been very sorely neglected," she looked over at Petunia who shifted nervously in her chair, "but we'll fix that Harry. Speaking of which, I know you don't know me well enough, but I would like to know you Harry. I have spoken to Ash and the children, and everyone agrees with my idea. Harry, how would you like to come and live with me?"

Harry sat there stunned for a few moments. "Live with you?"

"Hmm, we have taken up residence again at Ravensclaw Manor, my mother gave to me several years ago. That is where Ash and the children have been living while I was in hiding. It's huge, with secret passages, a potion's lab, a huge library with over 50,000 books...100 acres to run around on, horses, and a pegasus. Unicorn have been seen towards the back of the property in the woodlands. There's even a large pond, perfect for swimming. Watch out for the Dryads though, there are several living in the trees."

Harry listened with wide eyes. It would be like a dream come true. To live with his aunt Viviane, who would probably love him, and seemed happy to have him, who he could talk to about magic, spells and other things. To live with cousins close to his age, whom he liked and who liked him, to have someone who truly accepted him, or continue to live here with Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon who feared him now, but were still mean and petty to him. Who made it clear they didn't want him and never had. Who thought he was just a burden thrust upon them.

"You don't have to decide now, think about it. Since I'll be riding the train with you to Hogwart's. Are you all packed?'

"Yes, Aunt Viviane, I am."

"What do you say we leave now? I realize we don't have to catch the train for a few hours, we can stop and shop at Diagon Alley."

"That would be great!" Harry practically jumped up from the chair. This was so exciting to be with someone who genuinely wanted him. He ran upstairs to get his things.

Viviane turned then to Petunia, she took some papers out of her purse, then put them in front of her. "You will of course sign them. It relinquishes all your guardian rights to Harry and makes me his _legal_ guardian. Of course, should Harry decide to stay with you, then we shall just destroy these documents. Somehow though, I don't think that will happen. You and Vernon have not been very kind to poor Harry." Viviane's voice turned low and threatening.

"You can't do magic away from Hogwart's," Aunt Petunia said bravely.

"There are spells that do not require closeness. Hexes, Curses, I can make the rest of your life one big run of bad luck. Willing to take the chance?"

Petunia looked down at the papers and the pen she held out to her. She quickly took them and signed the papers. When she was done she handed them back to Viviane. "There its over, I will be glad when he's gone, then my life can get back to normal."

"If Lily knew how you treated her son, she would be very disappointed in you. Oddly enough, your sister loved you, the way you treated her hurt more than you will ever know." Viviane just shook her head, "I am thankful my sibling was not cruel like you."

"Yes, but then you and your brother James were both cut from the same cloth."

"Thankfully, yes, we were." Viviane smiled, "It was a pleasure visiting with you Petunia. Please, though, let's not do it again." Viviane placed the papers and the pen back into her purse and rose from the chair. She turned and walked out into the hallway just as Harry came down the stairs with his trunk. When he reached the bottom of the stairs he looked at his Aunt Viviane.

"I've decided Aunt Viviane, I want to come and live with you."

"Have you everything then?" she asked him.

"I do." he looked over at his Aunt Petunia, "You never really wanted me, so now you will be free of me forever. All I ever wanted was a loving family, you and uncle Vernon never offered me that."  
Petunia felt badly about that. Harry had been an innocent child and they had treated him badly. Love? They loved Dudley, he was their own son, but Harry they never gave him any love. For that she did feel guilty.

"Enjoy your new home Harry. I suppose it is more suited to you."

He nodded, "I will. Goodbye Aunt Petunia. Say goodbye to Uncle Vernon and Dudley for me." Viviane opened the door and held it for Harry while he pulled his trunk out behind him.

"Good-bye Petunia. Have a good...life." slowly she closed the door behind her.

Petunia Dursley stood there for long moments just staring at the door.

The train whistle blew. It was a warning for everyone to load up as the train would soon be leaving. Harry walked beside his aunt. They ran into the Weasleys.

"Hey Ron," Harry greeted.

"Hey Harry," Ron greeted.

Viviane looked over at Mrs. Weasley, "Hello there Molly it's been a long time."

Mrs Weasley was stunned. She could scarcely believe what she saw.

"Viviane? Viviane Potter?" she cried out.

"Yes, it's me. Remember, I'm Viviane Malphrus."

"Oh, yes, dear me of course I remember. What are you doing...out?" she asked looking around herself, "Oh my, Arthur will be so upset to know you're...out!"

"Calm down, I'm the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher," she gently laid her hand on Mrs. Weasley's shoulder, "I've had enough with hiding, besides, I am ready for..." she whispered softly, "you know who. He won't get me like he did James and Lily."

Mrs. Weasley smiled and hugged her. "Oh, my dear, I'm sorry, I did not mean to be so stand offish. You took me quite by surprise."

Ron looked at Harry he had been listening to what was said. "Potter? Is she related to you?"

"Yeah, that's my aunt Viviane, she's my father's younger sister. She's been in hiding all these years, finally she said she'd had enough and came back out. She's told me she won't let, " Harry whispered, "You Know Who, dictate how she's going to live. She's a powerful witch Ron, very powerful, as powerful as Albus Dumbledore."

Ron's eyes widened, "No, are you kidding?"

Harry looked at Ron, "I'm not kidding. I'm going to be living with her, my uncle, and my cousins."

"Cousins?"

"yeah, Laetitia, James, Lily, Jonathan, and Lavinia.

"Laetitia, James, Lily, Jonathan and Lavinia Malphrus are your cousins! Oh, no, their related to Draco Malfoy too!"

"Yeah, something else huh?" he reached down into his duffle bag and pulled out a book. It was something his aunt had given him on the drive from Aunt Petunia's to the Leaky Cauldron. "Here's a complete family history tracing my grandmother's line all the way back to Louisa Ravenclaw and my grandfather's line back to Godric Gryffindor." he handed it to Ron who glanced at it, "Wow, Harry, this is something else!"

"Yeah, I know. There is so much I didn't know about my family. Aunt Viviane has told me so much, shared stories about her and dad when they were children, somehow, I feel so much closer to my parents now that I've met aunt Viviane." Ron handed the book back to Harry who put it away again in his duffle bag. "I love being with her Ron, she is so very nice, she really seems to care about me. She even bought me some new clothes, we went shopping together at Diagon Alley, we went window shopping, stopped at Gringott's, and had bite to eat at Lefty's..."

"You went to Leaping Lefty's! Why, only someone who's anyone gets to go there!"

"I couldn't believe it either. We were joined by my uncle Ash, he's really very nice too, and my cousins, Laetitia, James, Lily and I talked together. Even my younger cousins, Jonathan and Lavinia seemed really excited when they found out I was going to be living with them."


	2. Chapter 2

"You will be living with the Malphrus'!" Ron was in complete awe, "They live at Ravensclaw manor! Harry it's a huge ESTATE!"

"I know, she told me all about it. I am so looking forward to it all Ron. She even said, we were related to your family. Said your father was her third cousin twice removed or something."

Ron's eyes widened, "No way! No way!"

"Yeah, funny how things work out, aren't they?"

The train whistle sounded again, Viviane walked over to Harry and Ron. "Why don't you two get on the train? It's going to be leaving shortly, I'll catch up to you soon Harry. I'm going to sit with your uncle and cousins, I thought you'd like to have the time to catch up with your friends. We'll have plenty of time to get acquainted soon enough."

She smiled at Harry and gently patted his shoulder.

Harry smiled back. He and Ron quickly got on the train.

Viviane watched them go with a frown. Could she really protect Harry? Harry was turning into a powerful wizard in his own right, powerful like she was, like Voldemorte was, like James was. She would have the time to teach him what she had learned during her years in isolation. She had devised and learned some very deep and ancient spells. Then of course, she had in her possession the spellbooks of Godric Gryffindor, Louisa Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff, and Salazar Slytheran. If anyone knew of this they would of course try to take them, but Viviane had them all in a very safe place. Not even Voldemorte would be able to get them. She looked around then, slowly got on board the train.

A few hours later sitting in the train surrounded by Ron and Hermione, Harry told them everything. How his life changed so suddenly and all for the better.

"I can't believe it! I still can't believe it! Viviane Malphrus is one of _the_ most powerful witches alive, and she's your _aunt!_" Hermione shook her head, "I've read so many things about her, she had, HAS such a love for knowledge, she was one of the brightest and most brilliant witches that has ever lived! and she's here, now on this train? She's YOUR aunt!" Hermione sat back unable to grasp it all.

"Yeah, I know. I've seen the way people look at her. Of course, they would look at her, she's beautiful! But there is such a look in their eyes, respect as if in the presence of nobility." He shook his head, "Then they all look at me differently too, I think wondering if I'm just like her."

"Well, she _is_ your aunt Harry," Ron said. "I can't get over how kind she is."

"Nor I, she is so very different from the Dursley's."

"Harry, you're missing the point. Why did she come out of hiding now! What does she know that we don't? She came out of hiding for a reason, but what is it?"

"She said she couldn't stand hiding anymore, that she felt she was a match for..." he hesitated saying it so he said it in a very low voice, "Voldemorte. She wasn't going to be afraid to face him anymore. She said she's had many years to devise spells and learn things, said she's poured over many ancient spellbooks and knows she could vanquish him forever."

Hermione's brows pulled together in thought. "How ancient I wonder? Many of the books in Hogwart's date back hundreds of years."

"She said she had a library at Ravensclaw of over 50,000 books, many very rare and obscure, ancient she told me."

Suddenly Hermione's eyes opened, "No, no, not THOSE books!" she cried out, then clamped a hand over her mouth.

"What is wrong with you Hermione?" asked Ron.

Harry looked over at Hermione speculatively. "Hermione? What is it?"

Hermione just shook her head. She couldn't think what she thought, it was too dangerous much less to say it. She thought she knew what rare and obscure books she had and if they were ones banned at Hogwart's, then He Who Has No Name would find it almost impossible to come up against one of her knowledge. Indeed, such rare and obscure knowlege would make Viviane Malphrus THE most powerful witch alive. Dumbledore wouldn't even be in her league, or would he?"

"Hermione?" asked Harry, "What is it?"

"I can't say, I can't even think it Harry. It is far too dangerous and frightening. Let's just say, I think I know why your aunt came out of hiding. It's because she isn't afraid of anyone anymore, because she has acquired dangerous and powerful knowledge which could easily destroy her enemies. I would think living with the Malphrus Family is a very good idea. Because He Who Shall Remain Nameless won't dare go against her. If he did, he would find himself defeated ere he started. Let's just say, Ravensclaw is as safe a place to be as Hogwart's."

This sounded ominous to Harry, and yet comforting too. Ron looked puzzled and a bit awed.

Once at Hogwart's things seemed vastly different. The air seemed changed, charged, but peaceful. Harry always loved coming to Hogwart's.

"Hey, cousin," came a voice from behind Harry. It was James Malphrus.

"Hey, James. Ready for another year?"

"Sure am. I love coming to Hogwart's, there is something really special about this place."

Harry nodded, "I know, I've felt it too."

"Well, I'll see you around on the Quiddich field this year. I'm the new beather for Ravenclaw."

"Hey, good luck to you. Of course, you know Gryffindor is going to win again this year."

James just laughed, "We'll see...don't think I'll go easy on Gryffindor because of you."

"Same here, cousin." They laughed and it was good-natured. They would both play fairly and do their best.


	3. Chapter 3

James patted Harry's shoulder and continued up the steps to the dorms.

Harry liked his cousins, alot! They were very friendly, of course, they'd always been friendly to him. He never got to see them very much because they were a part of Ravenclaw.

Lily came up and gently touched his arm.

"Harry, I look forward to seeing you around."

"Yeah, same here Lily."

"Did James tell you he's Ravenclaw's new beather?"

"Yeah, he told me."

"Guess who's Ravenclaw's new Seeker?"

Harry's eyes widened. Lillian laughed, "Yep, me! Can you believe it? Must be a family thing. I love Quiddich and always have, though I'll bet you never thought you'd see me on the field?"

"No, I didn't. Don't expect favours." Harry warned with a smile.

"I won't. The same goes for me, though you ARE my favorite cousin. I'll be honest, I kinda can't wait for Christmas break so we can all go home and spend the holidays together. Mom wanted me to let you know, you are free to invite Hermione and Ron over if you want to for the holidays, and even for a few weeks during the summer."

Harry's eyes widened, "Really? That's great, I'd love to! Thanks a lot Lily."

"We care about you Harry, and we all want you to be happy. Me, personally, I think you deserve it. Mom's told us some of the stuff she's seen the Dursleys do to you, she even cursed Vernon Dursley one time, remember the time he lost his job? That's why!"

Harry couldn't help smiling. She obviously loved him, and it felt great to be loved.

"Mom let me see too, so I understand Harry. You'll get no such treatment from us. We're blood, through thick and thin. We won't desert you. Everyone else will but we've got your back. Just remember that." Lily impulsively hugged him and kissed his cheek then ran up the stairs.

Harry was stunned. He hadn't expected anything like that. He'd think about this all carefully and remember well how very different life was turning out to be now that Aunt Viviane and his cousins were in the picture. He'd tell Ron and Hermione about the offer to spend the holidays at Ravensgate Manor with them.

He'd just told Ron and Hermione about his incident on the stairs when the first year Gryffindor's came in. He noticed a familiar face.

"Lavinia," he gestured to his cousin.

Lavinia walked over and sat down beside Harry.

"You aren't in Ravenclaw? That seems odd as the rest of your family is."

"Not all of them. Maybe it's because we're descended from both Gryffindor and Ravenclaw, but Laetitia said the sorting hat kept going back between Slytherin and Ravenclaw. James and Lily wound up in Ravenclaw. If they'd known you'd be chosen for Gryffindor they might have tried to influence the hat. Jonathan and I are the only ones who wound up here in Gryffindor."

"If you need any help, Lavinia, just let me know." Harry now that he was a 4th year student could make such an offer.

Lavinia smiled, "Thanks a lot, Harry."

She got up and went off with the other first year students to their dorms.

"Another Malphrus?" Ron commented.

"Yeah," Harry said.

Hermione just looked concerned.

Christmas vacation had finally arrived. Harry's school year thus far had been uneventful. Except for the usual trouble he got from Draco, Goyle and Crabbe. Harry found himself looking eagerly towards going to his new home with his cousins.

They all got along quite well. He invited Ron and Hermione to join him for Christmas vacation and they too were eager to see Harry's new home. It isn't everyday that wealthy, noble witching families invited them to stay with them, so for Ron and Hermione it was quite a treat. Everyone in school talked about Harry's great turn of fortune.

Severus Snape didn't seem to bother Harry as much. Perhaps he seemed less threatening to Harry because he knew how his aunt would react to Severus Snape's treatment of him.

As it was the school buzzed about Lucius Malfoy, who came to school to protest Viviane's appointment.

"Don't you think you should be," he paused for a moment, "hiding?" he asked her in the hallway.

"Don't you think you should stop interfering in places you do not belong? I know well all that you have done, Lucius. I am so glad I did not pollute my pure blood with yours."

Lucius looked affronted, "As if I would have you!"

"I remember a time not so long ago when you wanted me very much indeed. If James had known how you, proposition me, you would not be alive now."

Oohs and ahhs came from the crowd which had gathered around the two combatants. Poor Draco didn't quite know what to do, Harry couldn't stop smiling.

"The Potters are a dying breed, my dear."

"Really? I am a Potter, or have you forgotten? Harry is alive and quite well too I might add, and lest you forget, I have five children of my own, though they bear the proud, old, noble name of Malphrus, a name which goes back almost a thousand years, oh what a minute, wasn't it Phineas Malphrus who married Goda Hufflepuff?

Oh, my, but indeed that was the name. Wasn't it Henry Potter who apprenticed under Godric Gryffindor and so won the hand of Alditha Gryffindor, his grand-daughter, Oh, my, my what noble blood have I. Can you say the same? You who set such store by your "pure lineage" to me your upstarts. Alfis Malfoy was the progenitor of your line, and by this time the Potters had been a great witching family for almost four hundred years, and the Malphrus family a good two generations earlier. Be very careful what you say and to whom you say it. I could speak of the nefarious deeds of Saltzin Malfoy, who through dark means obtained the..."

Lucius put a hand to her lips.

"Do not speak of it Viviane, or there will be trouble."

"Take your hand off me! Were my husband to see this display he would take you out to the far green and demand a wizards duel! NO MAN touches me unbidden!"

More ohs and ahs from the crowd.

"Viviane if you were not female..."

"You'd challenge me? Forget that I am and challenge me anyway. I should love to see you laid bare and low before all. Know this Lucius, if EVER again you threaten any of my family, I will take you out where you stand!"

"How dare you!..."

"I saw how you threatened Harry after the business with the Chamber of Secrets, oh, yes, I, my husband, and two elves saw and heard your threats to my nephew. Lucky are you that I could not be here at the time. If you EVER threaten my nephew again, I WILL take it very personally! I have learned much in the past 13 years, and you would do well to be forewarned of what such actions will bring down upon your head."

Harry watched his aunt with pride. She held herself well and she was not in the least frightened by Lucius Malfoy.

"Enough witnesses exist to your threat that were I to take it before the ministry of magic it could earn you punishment unlike you have dreamed. To threaten ANY student here at Hogwart's brings down the most dire of punishments. It would be wise of you to remember this. You wouldn't care to spend a few years in Azkaban would you?"

Lucius Malfoy's face turned red with anger. Finally he turned away. He began to walk away then stopped and turned back around to face Viviane.

"Watch yourself Viviane Potter Malphrus! For one day I will come to get you! You have insulted me beyond the endurance of man to accept such a thing!"

Viviane just smiled, "I would welcome such a day. If He Who Remains Nameless does not frighten me, do you really think that YOU do?"

Lucius turned away and stalked out of the school in a huff.

Harry was very proud of his aunt, she'd stood her ground and told off Lucius Malfoy. Draco went running after his father.

Hermione was just shaking her head.

"She shouldn't have done that."

"Why, she's brave, beautiful, _and _she's powerful I don't think Lucius Malfoy would be able to touch her in duel." Ron said. He seemed quite taken with Harry's aunt.

"I am impressed, she stood her ground firmly." Harry thought of how she'd stuck up for him and his pride seemed to have no bounds.

Viviane clapped her hands and got the students heading off for their dorms. She came over to Harry.

"I'm sorry Harry, I hadn't intended to make a scene but Lucius always did manage to push just the right buttons to set me off. Your father, James used to bust on me time and again about my temper." she smiled and laughed softly, "He used to threaten to turn my black hair red for he said it was more fitting to my temperment."

Harry couldn't help chuckling at that. From what he'd learned about his father from his aunt, that seemed a typical thing for him to do.

"Harry, I want you to know I will let no one take advantage of you. I will protect you to the best of my ability, and I will teach you all I know. I loved you when you were just a year old, and I still do, Harry, dear. How much of James and Lily I see every time I look at you. It is as if my dear brother were still here with me. So he is, in you. If ever you have wondered why you are so precious to me, that is the reason. It is the one little bit of James I have left to me." her eyes got misty and she turned to wipe away a tear. "Forgive me, I'm afraid I'm getting maudlin again."

Harry shook his head and gently put a hand upon her arm. "It's alright, aunt Viviane, I think I understand. You're becoming quite a lot to me too. I am so glad you decided to come out of hiding, for if you hadn't I would never have known of you, I would never have had the chance to meet you."

Viviane took a deep breath and smiled at Harry. "You're a good boy, Harry Potter. A very good boy. Your parents would be very proud of you." she gently patted his hand. "Come now, are your things all packed?"

"Yes, aunt Viviane, they are."

"Good, we must be leaving soon. I've heard there's going to be a lot of snow and we want to make sure we can get through Joven's pass before long. As it is, it will be dark before we get to Ravensgate."

In walked Ash through the front doors. He smiled at his lovely wife. He truly loved Viviane and the past sixteen years had been ones of joy. They'd had the children and had learned alot about each other. Even the last few years were good, for short seperations made for grand reunions. He stopped and kissed her passionately, but briefly.

"I've missed you, dearest."

"As I have you. Glad am I that you are here, for I'm afraid I've had quite a trying day thus far."

"hmm, what have you done now?"

"Ask Harry, he can tell you." she said and blushed slightly.

So Ash asked Harry and he told him. When Harry was through his uncle just shook his head.

"Beloved, have you a wish to join your dear brother and sister? For if you do than you are taking the right path towards death and destruction. Lucius Malfoy is not without power or connections."

"You forget that we have the same connections as he does, and I've more power. When Harry, Laetitia, James, Lily, Jonathan and Lavinia become adults they will have the same power as well. We Potters will not be put down, Ash. We will not!"

Ash seemed uneasy, "My love, we must take care. Think of the children, all of them. Harry requires just as much as the others, perhaps more protection than most. He _is_ very special not just to us, but to everyone."


	4. Chapter 4

Viviane looked over a Harry, "A great destiny awaits my dear nephew. A destiny James and Lily would have loved to share. Harry will become one of the greatest wizards ever to have graduated from Hogwart's. He will join the ranks of Merlin, Nimiane, Morgan, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. James, Lily and I were destined for such greatness as well, but He Who Shall Remain Nameless stole it from us. We were fools, Ash, we let him. We should have known better."

"Viv, you can't blame yourself forever. Your brother sent you away, he wanted YOU to be the hope for the family. He knew what the risks were if you remember he tried to send Lily away with Harry but..."

"She wouldn't go. I remember her words all too well. I still hear them in my mind at times, "James, I'll not leave you. Harry cannot speak yet, and I am sure even he would not want to leave you. We are a family, together we are greater than if we were parted. I know that (He Who Shall Remain Nameless) seeks our lives, we spoke up against him, together we have the power to defeat him. I love you far too much to leave you now."

Viviane closed her eyes and laid her head against her husband's chest. Tears flowed down her cheeks. "Lily was stronger than I was, I gave in. I can't help it, James always was much more clever than I with words. Also he was my elder brother, I was used to doing what he told me to. Ever the obedient little sister was I. I should have put up more of a fight like Lily."

"Then you too would be dead now. What of Laetitia, she just two years old. James and Lillian were a month younger than Harry at the time. Jonathan and Lavinia wouldn't be here now. And what of Harry? What of his life and the difference that we have already made in it. Would you rob him of this as well? Bad enough he lost parents who loved him dearly, bad enough he was separated from a loving aunt and uncle most of his life, bad enough that he could have grown up with cousins who would have been more like brothers and sisters, than mere cousins. Look at the joy that was robbed from him too. And the joy that he could have gotten from us. It isn't too late for him or for us. We are stronger now, united now, and like James and Lily we won't let anything seperate us. We will stand firm but what we can't be is foolish. Others made decisions for us, decisions that were OURS to make, we will not allow this to happen anymore." Ash laid his head against Viviane's, he gently kissed her forehead. "We are a family bound together by love and by blood, greater bonds do not exist than what we have already."

Unbeknownest, Laetitia, James, Lillian, Jonathan and Lavinia had gathered around near Harry, Ron and Hermione. Laetitia touched Harry's arm and her hand slid into his. He just looked at her and smiled slightly. James moved up and put a hand on his shoulder, Harry looked over at him. Beside Ron, Jonathan walked up, he looked over at Harry and Harry looked back at him. Beside Hermione on her left and slightly behind stood Lillian, and next to her was Lavinia.

"We are family," Laetitia said, "We are a close family. We all stand together. We are Potter and Malphrus, the storms may rise against us, but _we _will stand firm. Like the rocks of a cliff, the waves may crash up against us, and we may wear a little, but we will be strong. Stronger together are we than apart."

Ash and Viviane looked over at the children. "I'm sorry my dears for such a display. It is most unseemly, but even I have my breaking point. Your father is right though, perhaps I have made a slight mistake. It is done though and I will not mourn it." she wiped away the tears from her eyes. "I have something to show you Harry, something very special when we get to Ravensclaw. I suppose it is fitting that your closest friends be present. For it is time you took your father's place. I know cryptic it is my speech, but even in these halls, I cannot speak freely. Only at Ravensclaw."

Harry nodded, "I am ready, aunt Viviane for whatever must be done."

She smiled. She walked over and held out her arms to him. Harry moved and embraced his aunt. "I love you, Harry, I always have. You are as my children to me, in my thoughts and in my heart. Forgive me for waiting so long. I should not have done so, my only excuse is that I was young, and frightened, and I'd made a promise to your dear father. I should have been stronger, but I promise you now Harry, I shall be. I will allow no repeat of the past."

Harry knew in his heart that what she said was true. He'd spent a lot of time over the past few months getting to know her. She was more like a mother to him really than an aunt, and she was a good friend. She listened to him and tried to help him with his everyday problems, trying to steer him in the right direction. He recognized the regret he saw in her eyes, heard sometimes in her voice as if she'd let him down. True his life with the Dursleys hadn't been pleasant, but what he had now was more like paradise and he was genuinely happy.

They drew apart and Harry looked at her. "There is nothing to forgive, Aunt Viviane. You did what had to be done, you fulfilled your promises, and you took chances. You have me now, and I'm not going anywhere. I will be exactly as you and my parents wanted, I will make you proud."

"You already have, Harry. I couldn't be more proud of you. I know that wherever your parents are, they too are proud."

"Come on, let's get moving if we intend to make it to Ravensclaw tonight." Ash got everyone moving. Viviane shooed Harry and the others away. It had been a tender moment one of the few they would have. She had not lied, Harry was like a son to her. She felt horrible because in her heart she felt she had let James and Lily down, but Harry didn't seem to think so. It didn't matter how long it took, he appreciated being with her and the family now.

She watched as Laetitia, James, Lily and the others together with Harry and his friends began talking and laughing together. What a family they were.

Harry looked up at the tall imposing gates which were the entrance to the manor. It amazed everyone that they all fit in the van. Then Aunt Viviane had produced a "bag of holding" which oddly enough held all their things within it and weighed no more than a few pounds. Harry had heard of such things but never seen anything like it. Hermione and Ron were intrigued too. Ron was constantly impressed by everything having to do with Harry's family.

Harry sat beside James and they talked quite a bit on the ride to the manor. The more he knew of his cousin the more he liked him, and the more he began to think of him like a brother. Ron sat at the end, and the three of them had fun together. Laetitia and Hermione sat behind them with Lavinia and Jonathan who loved teasing them. It was all good natured and Hermione seemed to be warming up to them.

Harry saw his aunt, she whispered softly some words in an ancient language. The Raven's eyes glowed green and the gates opened of their own accord. This then was real magic. The van drove through the gates and they quickly closed. The road was lined with trees here and there, paved, and Harry could see the huge expanse of the property. Behind the manor was a clearing of some acres, then a great hill behind it and forests as far as the eyes could see.

His aunt had told him they had fine horses here, he didn't know how to ride a horse, and she offered to teach him. Horseback riding was simple she said and very enjoyable. So she would teach him, Ron, and Hermione. The others seemed as awed and thrilled by everything as he was.

Life had gotten so very good for Harry, he kept wondering when it was all going to end. Soon most likely, everything in Harry's life was always short lived. In his heart though, he wanted it to go on forever.

The manor loomed large, imposing, but inviting too. The van stopped in front of the large double doors. Several elves walked out, they were well dressed and wore brilliant clothing.

"Mistress Viviane, we've been waiting for you, we have readied everything as you desired."

"Thank you Lorien," she said to the lead elf.

Harry had only seen house elves not REAL elves. They were beautiful! They were not very tall, the tallest appeared to be about 5 and a half feet, they were slender, and very fair to gaze upon. They had slightly pointed ears, and you could see the intelligence in their eyes. Hermione got out of the van and stood there open mouthed in amazement. Ron just said, "I can't believe it!"

The others couldn't helping snickering a little at their reactions, as they tried so hard not to laugh. Suddenly small points of light began buzzing around their heads, one of them stopped in front of Harry.

"So you're Harry Potter," the fairy said, "A fine prince you are we've heard good things about you and welcome you to Ravensclaw." The fairy bowed before him, "My name is Alynri I am your knowledge guide and servant while you are here. Whatever you need, Harry, just tell me and I will get it, or see that it is done for you."

"You said you've heard good things?"

"You remember Dabie?"

"Ah, the house elf."

"He speaks very highly of you Harry Potter. You were very generous to him though he accidently almost got you killed a few times."

Harry laughed, "Yes, he almost got me."

"Come Harry, I will show you and your friends to your rooms."

The fairy took off. Harry gestured to Ron and Hermione to come with him, he followed the fairy who flitted through the doors. He was the youngest seeker in a century for Gryffindor and he was used to finding a golden ball much smaller than these fairies. They were about the same size as a sparrow. Harry always thought they'd be smaller.

Sitting on the window seat upstairs in his room, Harry looked out the window. It was snowing, large, heavy snowflakes fell passed the window. It was a large room, warm and comfortable, a fire burning in the fireplace. His bed was big, made of oak with a canopy and velvet bed curtains. Bed curtains? He had his own sitting room, with a bookcase filled with books, some very old. His own tv set, his own CD player, there were some electronic games, a few board games, and other things with which Harry could occupy his mind.

A soft knock sounded on the door, he turned to look at it.

"Come on in," he called out.

His aunt walked into the room. He looked at her and slowly stood.

"Do you like your room?"

"I love it Aunt Viviane! It has absolutely everything!"

"I am glad. You know, this used to be your father's room. When we were young, we used to come here to visit Nans, our maternal grandmother. She was such a lovely person and we simply adored her. I'm afraid she spoiled us rotten. Yes, we would sometimes spend our summers here with mom and dad. We'd swim in the pond out back, your father used to flirt with one of the Dryads, oh, what was her name, Keli, she was such a sweet thing and sweet on James too. She's still around, no doubt you'll run into her. I know she'll recognize you the moment she sees you. You look so very much like James. Do not be alarmed if she flirts with you a little, Dryads are like that. Don't take their harmless flirtations seriously, they mean nothing by it really, just that they like you."

"I'll remember that."

"Feel free to go wherever you want, only Harry, take care when entering the woods, especially at night. There is, are werewolves around, and they will not have the least bit compunction to eat you if they come upon you. There are some other creatures, crusty, but not necessarily cruel. There are pixies, playful, but harmless, though a bit irritating at times with their antics. A wood troll lives in the forest, protected by me. He's a crusty, old fellow, but will generally leave folk alone providing they leave HIM alone."

"Got it, don't bother the wood troll. Beware of prankster pixies, I understand."

"Good. I myself love to walk through the woods, mostly at night. It's so quiet, so peaceful there. James and I had this one spot, about halfway up the hill, there is an old tree that had been struck by lightening, the way the tree split it made a kind of throne. Beside it was a large rock. James and I used to go up there and he'd pretend to be the "Lord of the Forest" he'd sit on the "throne" and pass out orders to his minions. I was his lovely maiden sister, I got the large rock next to the throne, and we'd have such fun." Her eyes got a bit misty, "I'm sure if you walk through there you'll find it. I love this place, such fond memories. I'll be honest Harry, it was here that James first brought your mother Lily. It was the beginning of summer, I guess, I just never thought of my dear brother getting married. You see, it had always been the two of us against everything. I didn't see him during the school year much, just on the important holidays, but we would write each other often. I used to look forward everyday to getting one of his letters. He depended on me as much as I did him.

I admit I was a bit jealous when James brought Lily here to meet the family. I felt as if I'd been betrayed at first. I'm afraid I was rough on them for a while, but I came around. James pointed out that I wouldn't be losing my dear, older brother, but that I'd be gaining the sister I'd always wanted. Once I saw things differently oh, how things changed. Lily indeed became more like a sister than a soon-to-be sister-in-law. She knew how dear he was to me and how dear I was to him. We had our friends too...what a bunch we all were." she shook her head, "forgive me, here I go off again down memory lane. It wasn't what I intended. I came to show you your heritage Harry." She walked towards the door, "Come with me."

Harry followed her out the door and down the long hallway. She pushed back the tapestry at the end of the hallway and placed her hand over a carving on the wall. Suddenly the panel moved and a door was revealed. She stepped through and Harry followed close behind. The door closed slowly behind them. It was very dark and his aunt conjured a ball of light so they see going down the narrow passage.

"Be careful Harry, there are stairs coming up very soon, twisting, winding stairs, so watch your footing."

It was difficult, but not impossible and Harry soon understood what she meant. Eventually they came to a landing, it was T shaped. They went to the right and she touched a lever which opened a door. They stepped out of the passageway into a secret room. There were no windows, and there were wards all around the darkly panelled room. There was a rich red carpet on the floor, it was warm and a fire burned in the fireplace, there was warmth but no smoke. Four stands stood in the center of the room and on three of them were books.

"Come Harry, this is what I wanted to show you. It was part of the reason Voldemort killed your parents." She walked over to the books and gestured to them. She stood beside the first stand.

Harry walked over and read the covers of the books aloud, "The spells, charms and incantations of Godric Gryffindor" Harry looked up at his aunt. The book was thick and quite old, ancient actually the script looked like old English. He waited for her nodd of approval. He opened it up and read though somewhat difficult the wording.

"This spellbook is written by Godric Gryffindor for the education and enlightenment of my heirs. May they profit through the successes and failures therein."

He looked up again at his aunt. "Is this really Godric Gryffindor's spellbook?"

"Yes, your father and I found it a few months before he died. It was the first of the books, we didn't have an easy time Harry. Many would love to get their hands on it's knowledge. But we are of a rare breed Harry, you and I, Laetitia, James, Lillian, Jonathan and Lavinia we are the last of the true Gryffindor line. The blood of Gryffindor is very strong in us, not as diluted and polluted as other lines. WE are the true princes here. Tom thought he was pure, but he is not, he has mud blood in him. He was but half-blood prince, OURS is the true royal lineage Harry. We have had to hide much from the world. Only a true son of Godric Gryffindor can touch this book. Those not a true Gryffindor have been severely shocked, or burned, or driven mad."

Harry could hardly believe it. He looked at the book then back at his aunt. "Why would you keep it?"

"It is our heritage. Inside is great wisdom, great knowledge, and the skill and power to defend ourselves Harry. It is because I have carefully studied and memorized every passage within its pages that I can confidently say I do not fear any man or wizard. I only hope I can live as long as Godric Gryffindor did. You know he was 152 years old when he died.

"No, really?" Harry was amazed, right here in his hands he held his heritage, his destiny. "I can't believe it. How were you and my father able to hide it."

"Here in this room, James and I did our finest work. You may not have noticed it, but this room exists within a different dimension. See those carved gargoyles in the corner of the room, they are real gargoyles Harry. They guard this room from anyone not of our blood who enters without one of us being here. This Harry is what your parents died for. Right here in this room. Voldemort didn't want Lily, he really didn't want me, he wanted all the Gryffindor MALE heirs. James and you. That night he killed James and Lily died protecting you which cause a backfire of the Killing Curse. What he could not have known was that I had placed a charm on you. Even if Lily had NOT sacrificed herself, the Killing Curse would still have back fired on him. I used the Protectus Charm found here in Gryffindor's book. It is a very powerful spell and the only protection against the Killing Curse. The scar you now sport is a reminder of Voldemorte's failure to take your life. I can see much Harry, I am very gifted at divination. I


	5. Chapter 5

knew he would come for you eventually, so I planted a small charm which would cause any evil spell on you to, how shall I say, backfire."

Harry touched his forehead, "Then, you and my mother are the reason I'm still here. The reason I'm still alive."

"Yes, Harry. Your father knew what I had planned. I got the spell from Godric's spellbook, he had approved my decision. You see Harry, you were James and Lily's hope for the future. Each of these books are different. Gryffindor's books are for protection and defense, there is wisdom here as well. Ravenclaw, is mainly divination and conjuring, Slytherin's is very, very dark magic, dangerous magic, death magic, attack magic it destroys, it does not build. The last was Hufflepuff's right here," she pointed to the last book. "Hufflepuff's builds, it creates, there are many fine spells here, there is a nice banishment spell, which I have often thought I might use upon Peter Pettigrew, and the Turn to Stone spell I mentioned before at the Dursleys."

Harry looked at the other three books, she was right, they were Louisa Ravenclaws and Salazar Slytheran's and Helga Hufflepuff's spellbooks. He looked at his aunt incredulously. It was just too fantastic.

"It's all so hard to believe."

"I know it is, it was hard for James and I too. You cannot imagine everything we went through. You are much like your father and I. You love adventure, you aren't afraid of bending the rules to get what you want. In some it turns into ruthlessness, but not in us Harry because we have good hearts."

"I don't know, aunt Viviane, I just don't know if I want to be responsible for all this power."

"You haven't much of a choice Harry. You and your cousins will have to share in this. Don't think for a moment you will be alone in this. You will not be alone ever again, that I _can_ promise you."

Harry looked over the Gryffindor spellbook.

"I want to teach you those spells too Harry. If you will let me, if you have the desire to learn, you too will be able to defend yourself from the likes of Lucius and Draco, Severus and Voldemorte, they will no longer have any power to affect your destiny. It is ultimately, your choice."

Harry stood there for a moment, caressing the book. Just touching it he could feel the power. He looked back at his aunt.

"Is there anyway we can bring back my parents?"

"No, Harry, though there is a spell here in Rowena Ravenclaw's book for speaking directly to those that are death, the Spiritus Oratus."

He looked down at the book then turned back to face his aunt.

"I am a bit overwhelmed and yet, I can't wait to start learning. What, what would happen if the Ministry of Magic were to find out about these books?"

"The Ministry of Magic? I do not fear the Ministry. The would want them, I am sure, but even they could not keep them safe. I know for a fact that there are supporters of Voldemorte within the Ministry."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean the Ministry isn't made up of just good wizards Harry. I have told Arthur Weasley to watch his back. Lucius Malfoy isn't the only wizard he must keep on his guard about."

Harry pondered what she said for a moment.

"Do you know who the supporters of Voldemorte are?"

"I do, Harry, I do. I can do nothing about them yet, I must let them tip their hand as it was. Voldemorte will try again soon to return. He is nothing else if not determined to get his own way. We must not let him have it Harry. I think I know how to stop him, but it will take all of us Harry, even your two friends to pull this one off."

A few hours later, Hermione was in the library looking at a few very old books. She seemed genuinely interested in what she was reading.

Ron walked into the library and said to her, "Hermione, have you seen Harry?"

"Other than at breakfast, no I haven't. I've been in here reading, and its really quite fascinating."

"I've been playing chess with James, he's an excellent chess player, in the end it wound up being a stalemate. I've never had such a challenging game before."

"Really, Ron?" she said remembering the search for the Sorcerer's stone.

"Well other than that." he said.

Just then Harry opened the door.

"Ron, Hermione I was just looking for you. I've got so much to tell you but I'm not sure how. Really, I can hardly believe it."

"Well then, tell us Harry?" Hermione said.

"Not here, let's go to my room."

They all went up to Harry's room. Once they all entered Harry took out his wand and said, "Personus Silenco", as he waved his wand.

Hermione appeared stunned. Ron looked at him questioningly.

"What was that for?"

"It is a spell to stop anyone outside the room from hearing what is said." Hermione told Ron, "That's advanced magic."

"It is, my aunt taught me that one." He said to them, "Please, sit down, I've so much to share with you. What I say though must not leave this room, ever!"

"You know you can trust us Harry," Ron told him.

"Your lives, as well as ours depends upon secrecy," Harry told them.

"It's about the spellbooks isn't it?" asked Hermione.

Harry just shook his head, "I can never surprise you can I Hermione, you always seem to know what's going on."

"I guessed on the train Harry when you were talking about the very rare, ancient, obscure books she had."

"Okay, well tell ME!" Ron says to Harry.

He begins to tell his story...

"Those books hold dangerous knowledge."

"The Ministry of Magic will want them. If they find out that your aunt has them, they'll take them away." Ron told Harry.

"They must not find out about them. My aunt needs to teach me a few spells first after that we've something very important to do. It involves awakening the Eye of Merlin..."

"The Eye of Merlin!" Hermione blanched, "That's just legend! There is no proof that the Eye of Merlin ever existed! How can she possibly know about it!"

"Aunt Viviane said that she is descended through the female line from Merlin, who had a daughter by Nimiane, the Lady of the Lake..."

Hermione sat down stunned, "No, that is all just legendary..."

"It isn't. According to her only those with the blood of Merlin can use the Eye, however, because there is no one who is closer in lineage to Merlin it will take the combined power of twelve descendants of Merlin. One of these is your father, Ron."

"My father?"

"He is related to me through my great-great-great-great grandmother, so since the lineage from Merlin comes from the females, it means he too is a descendant. The Eye of Merlin is very powerful, it can be used for many purposes there is but one that my aunt wants to use it for. Banishing forever, or killing Voldemorte."

"She wants to banish him to the Ninth Gate," Hermione muttered, "No one has ever accomplished that."

"The Ninth Gate? What is the Ninth Gate?"

"The Ninth Gate lies within a realm far removed from reality. It is a place, so legend says of darkness, void, were magic does not exist. It is a type of magical null field. Once you enter the Ninth Gate, you can never leave. It is permenant and tantamount to a death sentence. Only the most evil of wizards, according to legend were sent there. It is said you can live a thousand years in this place, but in such torment that you wish for death. Death comes eventually, but very slowly. It's a terrible, terrible place."

Harry nodded. "That is what my Aunt Viviane said. She believes that Voldemorte qualifies as a truly evil wizard, and in order to purify our world we must send him there. His followers too unless they repent."

Hermione just shook her head, "To use the Eye of Merlin requires knowledge, power and experience. No one here has all of that! Not even your Aunt, Harry."

"You're wrong, Hermione. Merlin and Nimiane had a daughter Ninue. She is my direct ancestor through my paternal grandmother. The knowledge of how to awaken the Eye and how to control it, and knowledge of the various uses, have been passed down orally from mother to daughter. There is an ancient written text called the..."

"Arcanus Octus," Hermione finished, "Yes, I know. It's very ancient, said to contain the most ancient of knowledge, dated a good thousand years or so BEFORE Merlin to which Merlin himself added his own knowledge and spells. It is said to be a very large book with intricate writing on it. The Arcanus Octus is written in an ancient magical language that no one in this day and age can read or write."

"No one that is...except my aunt, my grandmother, and my cousins, Laetitia, Lily, and Lavinia, any and all of the females in the family have knowledge of it."

Hermione was dumbfounded, this was just too incredible to believe. "I cannot believe this! It is simply too fantastic! That would make your family the most POWERFUL family in the world! It simply cannot be!"

"Believe it! My Aunt Viviane says I only know of the few cousins I have here, which include, not only Laetitia, James, Lily, Jonathan and Lavinia, but also Laverna, Medea, and Lucanus Malphrus, the children of the younger brother of Ash Malphrus, Lucian. He married my father's second cousin, Arielle Prentiss. Aunt Viviane says I've many American cousins, my grandmother has two sisters, and a brother they all have children, and grandchildren. She said that the family in America is quite large and spread over several eastern states."

"It can't be...it just can't be," Hermione muttered.

"The time is now Hermione, something must be done and very soon. She said the others will be here in a few days."

Hermione looked at Harry and shook her head. "This isn't good Harry, it's the beginning of a great magical battle, this isn't good at all."

"We've no choice, Hermione, Voldemorte and his followers must be defeated once and for all. We cannot afford to let them gain greater, and greater strength."

"No," Ron agreed, "We cannot afford to let them gain strength. Who knows how much worse that would be."

Harry looked over at Ron, "Soon, very soon your parents will be in on this Ron, my Aunt intends to have a meeting with several wizards about this matter including Professor Dumbledore. In a way it's quite exciting, but also frightening."

"It should frighten you Harry," Hermione said, "I've read of the great Battus Magicus, it was a series of great battles fought over a period of two centuries between rival witching clans. The magical battles fought wrought horror, pain, and death on a large scale, and this ancient history, haven taken place more than a thousand years ago! It was Merlin's creation of the Eye that brought an end to it all."

"I'm sorry Hermione, but you must admit we cannot allow Voldemorte to get more and more powerful. If we stop him now, perhaps we can reduce greatly the casualties. The first time Voldemorte gained power there were many casualties, including Neville's parents as well as my own, also your uncles Ron, Gideon and Fabian Prewett."

Ron looked down, "My mother said she'd two brother's killed by Voldemorte."

Harry looked at Ron, then Hermione, they all looked at each other for long moments.

"We'll do what we have to do, Harry," Hermione said.

"Yeah, whatever has been done, count me in," Ron told him.

"I knew I could count on you both," Harry said with a smile.

Hogwart's seemed a very different place to Viviane. She smiled, remembering the time she spent here within it's walls with fondness. Of course, James was in Gryffindor, and she'd been in Ravenclaw. Also, James was five years ahead of her. He'd been a fifth year student when she arrived for her first year.

She stood looking out the window in the Headmaster room. She turned around as the door opened. Professor Dumbledore, MacGonaghil, and Snape walked into the room.

"I am sorry to have to disturb you, but I thought this was important." she stepped down and walked over to them. "I have decided to do something about Voldemorte, once and for all, for him there will be no coming back."

"How can you do this?" MacGonaghil asked.

She looked over at Severus Snape, "Severus knows...don't you?"

He frowned, "I believe she is thinking of using the Eye of Merlin."

Albus Dumbledore shook his head, "It isn't possible."

She turned to Professor Dumbledore, "I'm sorry, Albus, but it is possible."

"The Eye of Merlin, if I remember," Severus began, "Can only be used by a

descendant of Merlin. It is true that he is known to have had a daughter, Ninue, but little is known after that."

"I do know. I AM a descendant of Merlin.." she watched their reactions. Severus just frowned. "Severus, always so dark, do not worry so!"

"What you plan to do," he started, "Is very dangerous. Only Merlin himself had the power and skill to control the Eye. You are a powerful witch and it is true you have gained much knowledge over the past thirteen years, but I believe it is beyond even you, Viviane."

"Oh, Severus, my dear worrier," she said as she laid a hand upon his arm, "do not trouble your mind."

He looked at her hand on his arm, then looked into her eyes. For a brief moment he saw what she planned on doing and he shook his head, disbelief in his eyes. "It's a good thing you are on OUR side now..."

Professor MacGonaghil looked over at them, "What did you see Severus?"

"She is planning to call others of her family, she is a true descendant of Merlin, from mother to daughter for centuries, the knowledge has been passed down. There are many of them as equally powerful as she, twelve, it will take twelve to control the Eye. She intends to send Voldemorte through the Ninth Gate."

This brought a gasp from Professor MacGonaghil, "Using the Eye of Merlin is dangerous enough, but if your power and skill is insufficient, you and any with you may also be banished with Voldemorte to the Ninth Gate. Have you ever thought of that?"

Viviane nodded, "I do know that, it is why I have decided to not involve the children. It will be made up only of the most powerful adults in my family. Harry is now living with my family, so that even if anything SHOULD go wrong, I am assured he will be well cared for. At least, there will be no more Voldemorte to threaten anyone. As for the Deatheaters, whoever they may be," she looked at Severus, "they shall repent of their evil ways or find themselves with Voldemorte in the Ninth Gate."

Severus turned away at those words. He walked slowly over to the window and stood for long moments looking out of it. Another choice he had to make. He knew, he'd seen it in her eyes that she KNEW who the Deatheaters were. He'd been one, once, even he'd had thoughts of...Viviane had given him a warning as well. He


	6. Chapter 6

wasn't so foolish as to come against Viviane, he'd seen the power she would one day wield years ago while she was still here at Hogwart's. Sixteen year old Viviane he had seen would one day overshadow Voldemorte, that she had the making of a great witch inside her, a powerful but compassionate witch.

Viviane watched Severus for a few moments then looked back at Albus and Minerva. "I realize there is risk in my plan, but I will not wait until he has destroyed my whole family! You must see I cannot sit idly by and watch him kill Harry as he did my dear brother James. Who is to say he will not come after my OWN sons once he has

murdered my nephew?"

The countenance of Albus Dumbedore's face was grave. "There is truth in what you say Viviane, but who knows where the Eye is? It is but legend. Perhaps if we could find it first..."

"I know where it is already," Viviane said softly.

Severus turned from the window then and looked at her, "You have it!"

"I do. So you see, I am ready to take the next step. My mother, her brothers and sisters, my cousins will arrive here shortly. We intend to carry out my plan when luna is at her zenith."

Hogwart's seemed a very different place to Viviane. She smiled, remembering the time she spent here within it's walls with fondness. Of course, James was in Gryffindor, and she'd been in Ravenclaw. Also, James was five years ahead of her. He'd been a fifth year student when she arrived for her first year.

She stood looking out the window in the Headmaster's room. She turned around as the door opened. Professor Dumbledore, MacGonaghil, and Snape walked into the room.

"I am sorry to have to disturb you, but I thought this was important." she stepped down and walked over to them. "I have decided to do something about Voldemorte, once and for all, for him there will be no coming back."

"How can you do this?" MacGonaghil asked.

She looked over at Severus Snape, "Severus knows...don't you?"

He frowned, "I believe she is thinking of using the Eye of Merlin."

Albus Dumbledore shook his head, "It isn't possible."

She turned to Professor Dumbledore, "I'm sorry, Albus, but it is possible."

"The Eye of Merlin, if I remember," Severus began, "Can only be used by a

descendant of Merlin. It is true that he is known to have had a daughter, Ninue, but little is known after that."

"I do know. I AM a descendant of Merlin.." she watched their reactions. Severus just frowned. "Severus, always so dark, do not worry so!"

"What you plan to do," he started, "Is very dangerous. Only Merlin himself had the power and skill to control the Eye. You are a powerful witch and it is true you have gained much knowledge over the past thirteen years, but I believe it is beyond even you, Viviane."

"Oh, Severus, my dear worrier," she said as she laid a hand upon his arm, "do not trouble your mind."

He looked at her hand on his arm, then looked into her eyes. For a brief moment he saw what she planned on doing and he shook his head, disbelief in his eyes. "It's a good thing you are on OUR side now..."

Professor MacGonaghil looked over at them, "What did you see Severus?"

"She is planning to call others of her family, she is a true descendant of Merlin, from mother to daughter for centuries, the knowledge has been passed down. There are many of them as equally powerful as she, twelve, it will take twelve to control the Eye. She intends to send Voldemorte through the Ninth Gate."

This brought a gasp from Professor MacGonaghil, "Using the Eye of Merlin is dangerous enough, but if your power and skill is insufficient, you and any with you may also be banished with Voldemorte to the Ninth Gate. Have you ever thought of that?"

Viviane nodded, "I do know that, it is why I have decided to not involve the children. It will be made up only of the most powerful adults in my family. Harry is now living with my family, so that even if anything SHOULD go wrong, I am assured he will be well cared for. At least, there will be no more Voldemorte to threaten anyone. As for the Deatheaters, whoever they may be," she looked at Severus, "they shall repent of their evil ways or find themselves with Voldemorte in the Ninth Gate."

Severus turned away at those words. He walked slowly over to the window and stood for long moments looking out of it. Another choice he had to make. He knew, he'd seen it in her eyes that she KNEW who the Deatheaters were. He'd been one, once, even he'd had thoughts of...Viviane had given him a warning as well. He wasn't so foolish as to come against Viviane, he'd seen the power she would one day wield years ago while she was still here at Hogwart's. Sixteen year old Viviane he had seen would one day overshadow Voldemorte, that she had the making of a great witch inside her, a powerful but compassionate witch.

Viviane watched Severus for a few moments then looked back at Albus and Minerva. "I realize there is risk in my plan, but I will not wait until he has destroyed my whole family! You must see I cannot sit idly by and watch him kill Harry as he did my dear brother James. Who is to say he will not come after my OWN sons once he has murdered my nephew?"

The countenance of Albus Dumbedore's face was grave. "There is truth in what you say Viviane, but who knows where the Eye is? It is but legend. Perhaps if we could find it first..."

"I know where it is already," Viviane said softly.

Severus turned from the window then and looked at her, "You have it!"

"I do. So you see, I am ready to take the next step. My mother, her brothers and sisters, my cousins will arrive here shortly. We intend to carry out my plan when luna is at her zenith."

"That is tomorrow night!" Professor MacGonghill exclaimed, "We've no time!"

"The Ministry," Severus began slowly, "Will not like what you are planning, Viviane."

"I know that, and I am dealing with it..."

At that moment the Head of the Ministry of Magic burst into the room.

"Viviane! You cannot carry out this plan!"

"I can, and I will Minister, you cannot stop me. The Ministry itself is polluted with the followers of Voldemorte. If you were not so blinded by lies, you would have seen long before now who they are and WHERE they are!"

The Minister fell silent.

"Look, we have known for years that A descendant of Salazar Slytherin would appear. However, the mistake is thinking that Tom Riddle is the ONLY

descendant of the House of Slytherin, he is not. I know, " she looked over at Severus briefly who quickly turned away, "who they are. Half-blood princes will not do. I am my family are from pure wizarding stock, if anyone remembers the old prophecy of Malphrus of whom the Malphrus family got its name, then..."

"You are I am sure speaking of the Regus prophecy," Severus began.

"Yes, yes, I remember that one, predicting that one day the four houses would be combined in one person."

"That gentlemen, would be my daughter, Letitia," Viviane told them.

This caused the others to stare at her.

"You are descended from Ravenclaw and Gryffindor, that's true...but your husband, Aashton Malphrus who has no such blood in him."

"Actually he does. If you go back far enough you will find that he too shares the blood of Slytherin. However, Aashton is not Laetitia's father..." it was time to tell the truth, Lucius would kill her for revealing this but...

"Then who is?" Professor MacGonghill asked.

Severus closed his eyes and slowly shook his head. "Viviane," he opened his eyes to look at her, "You couldn't have..."

"I'm afraid I've let you down, Severus, because I was infatuated and so very much in love. I was 19 and I didn't use my head, I didn't see what would happen, I don't think he did either. Despite the precautions...still.., but at the time, we had loved each other, and so she was born a child of love."

Albus Dumbledore turned away, thoughtfully. The Minister and Professor MacGonghil seemed lost.

"I have searched the records very carefully going back over a thousand years... Lucius Malfoy has the blood of Slytherin flowing through him. Lucius is also Laetitia's father."

Severus had a pained looked in eyes, Viviane smiled sadly. Strange that after all these years he should still fancy her.

"Where does the blood of Hufflepuff come in?" asked the Minister.

"Look over the genealogies carefully, you find that in the 14th century Matthew Putnam took a wife, Mariah Heckel. Mariah Heckel if you check the genealogies carefuly was the great-grand-daughter of Gregory Limmis, he in turn was the great-great-great-great-great grandson of Francis Cawfield who


	7. Chapter 7

married Louisa Hufflepuff. I'm afraid that through my mother I gain the blood of both Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff."

"You are then descended from three great witching houses, not just two!"

The Minister of Magic exclaimed, "That would explain your heightened powers and that of your brother, James."

"Indeed, that blood still lives in Harry. However, because of Lily's great sacrifice and the Protectus Charm I used on Harry before I left..."

Dumbledore exclaimed, "Ah, now it makes sense...Gryffindor's Protectus, a powerful charm that is...the only defense against the Killing Curse."

Viviane looked at Dumbledore, "Yes, it is."

"You used it on Harry," Minerva said softly, "That is why Harry lived and Voldemorte died. The Protectus Charm though..."

"Has an added effect, it tied Voldemorte to young Harry. The combination of the two the Charm and his mother's sacrifice caused part of Voldemorte to mingled in Harry...thusly causing him to have the same abilities as himself...perhaps more than he would like."

Minerva gasped. It all made sense now...

The Minister's face held one of great concern.

Severus just shook his head slowly.

"You see, Harry and Laetitia are the future, because of Voldemorte's desire to destroy all those who were a threat or even a possible future threat he gave to Harry the one thing he needed, his blood...by so doing, all four Wizard Houses live in Harry, and Laetitia. The only ones in which it does. I wonder if Voldemorte had he known what the outcome would have been, if he still would have tried to kill Harry. He's a thoughtless Beast, a ravenous, stupid, beast who doesn't realize that his actions can have very serious consequences indeed."

"But Harry isn't the one the prophecy speaks of...it's really Laetitia." the Minister commented.

"I agree," Severus said softly, he walked over to Viviane and stood just a foot or so in front of her, "You must perform the ceremony, the moment the conditions are right." Viviane looked into Severus' eyes and smiled softly at what she saw.

"Thank you, Severus," she said, "I knew you would see what has to be done."

He just nodded then turned away.

"There are times I wonder if I hadn't made a mistake. This time I know I had." He looked back at her and smiled slightly.

It seemed to all go over the Minister's head. "We must focus on the problem, Viviane you cannot go through with this plan! It is far too dangerous!"

"Lord Voldemorte is far too dangerous to let live! Hasn't the business with the Goblet of Fire taught you anything!"

The Minister looked down suddenly and turned away.

"Lord Voldemorte is back and we have to get rid of him, this time permenantly. I won't have him destroying my family. He stole my brother from me, a woman who was a like a sister to me, my own father, my uncle Edwy Potter, and the years I might have spent with young Harry. He wants to murder my nephew, and when he is done he will come to murder my own sons, James and Jonathan. I will not have it, gentlemen, I will not. Do what you must do, but DO NOT try and stop me. I will end this once and for all. I have the knowledge and the power. Stand with me or get out of my way. That's your choice!"

Viviane turned suddenly then and walked to the large double doors, she turned briefly as she stood within the doorway. "Think of this, if WE are successful of the peace we will have in this world. He threatens not just a few individuals but our whole way of life. If there is a war, and there will be if he is not stopped and soon, then think of the innocents, all the muggles and the wizards which will die because of the ensuing battles. Our world, our life will be exposed and the Ministry will be absolutely powerless to stop it. There will soon come a time when they will not be able to "cover our tracks" and our lifestyle will be laid bare for all to see. Think about this, but don't take to long, time is quickly running out."

She left then and the large doors closed behind her. Dumbledore walked over and stood looking out the window. Minerva MacGonghil just stood there, "Well," she said softly, "she is right. The Battus Magicus has taught us that. IF this battle occurs there will be no stopping the consequences. Perhaps, her way, though dangerous is the right way to go."

Albus Dumbledore turned around, "I think, we all know that is the right path. It is hard to travel down it, for as you have said, there is great danger. We cannot dwell here safely and believe our world will remain hidden much longer. For the sake of our way of life, I am very much afraid that Viviane is right."

The Minister of Magic just shook his head, "It can't be the only way. There must be another way."

"Unfortunately, Minister," Severus replied, "There is no other way. Viviane is a brilliant and talented witch. She a princess amongst us, few can equal her, in her runs the royal blood of pure wizards. We have to do this, because the end result is too horrible for us NOT to do it. If our world is exposed fully to the outside, we will lose all that we have gained over the past thousand years. Can we afford to lose everything?"

"That's it then, we must try Viviane's way." Minerva said, "We must give her all the help she needs. Now is the time when we must stand together."

Viviane waited for the fallout, it would come and soon, she wanted to be the one to tell Lucius. She saw Lucius walking along the hallway and stepeed in front of him. He just looked at her, for a brief moment there was flicker of something softer in his eyes.

"Viviane, I was just about to see Dumbledore..."

"I know Lucius, look," she moved closer and said softly, "can we talk? I have something to say that I think you really need to hear."

Slowly, reluctantly he agreed. He gestured towards the green grounds of Hogwart's which was empty of students as the bell had already rung for class.

"Don't you have a class that you should be teaching?"

"I do, but this is important Lucius."

They walked outside and when a good distance from the school, Lucius Malfoy turned to her.

"What is it Viviane?"

"I know what you are Lucius," she said softly, "I've known for years. I should have exposed you, but for the sake of Laetitia, I did not."

She knew he was a Deatheater. This was very alarming, and more so came the knowledge that Laetitia was indeed his daughter. He had always suspected as much, but suspecting a thing and truly knowing are very different. "Laetitia is my daughter."

Viviane nodded, "She is. I loved you terribly Lucius, as I know you once loved me, before this whole thing with You Know Who divided us. We were good for each other at that time. You changed when I married Aashton. I'd had no choice. James wouldn't let me marry you, and then when I discovered I was pregnant...I had to marry and quickly. I would have at the time preferred you, but that was not to be. Instead I married your second cousin, Aashton Malphrus. He has always known that she was yours. It is why he would not touch me until after Laetitia was born. By this time I had fallen very much in love with him, but there was a part of my heart, and I think there always will be, that regrets and thinks "what if". We could have been a powerful couple Lucius..."

Lucius Malfoy thought over what she said. Indeed, he had loved her deeply then, that was seventeen years ago. She had meant so much to him then, her refusal to marry him had broken his heart. A chill had entered his heart then, after the pain had left and he had been cold every since. Narcissa was his wife because of her fine breeding, born of a pure blood wizarding family she was a fit mate for him. She'd given him a son, Draco. Looking at Viviane now he realized what he had lost. He would not mourn it though, for he could do nothing about it. He always had a softness for Viviane. Her dark eyes could see through him, they pierced what soul he had left, whatever part had not been touched by Lord Voldemorte.

"Laetitia is my daughter, I had always wondered if she was. Knowing is quite different."

"Our daughter has a very special destiny, Lucius. She is a most powerful witch. If you think she's something now, wait a few more years...that is unless You Know Who has his way. You know he'll try to kill her, she's too much of threat..."

Lucius looked at Viviane oddly, "What do you mean, a threat?"

"You know that I am wizarding royalty, I can trace my descent from Gryffindor through my father's line and Ravenclaw through my mother...there is however something you do not know...I did not know it myself until several months ago, I was going back throught he genealogies and discovered that through my mother I am also descended from the House of Hufflepuff."

Lucius' eyes widened. "This cannot be." it couldn't be true, if it were then Viviane and her brother had the most royal of bloods, and Harry...not to mention her own children by Aashton...it simply couldn't be.

"Through her father," Viviane said softly, "she has the blood of Slytherin. Through her the prophecy comes true. Four Houses in one."

Lucius thought about it, several times the Malfoy's married into the Malphrus line, and they were descended from the blood of Slytherin, the realization hit Lucius like a sledgehammer. Laetitia his daughter, and if Lord Voldemort knew he'd...Lucius looked over at Viviane.

"No one must know Viviane, this is one secret which must be kept."

"It cannot, I have had to tell them Lucius. They needed to know the truth."

Lucius raised his hand to his forehead, no, not Laetitia, not Viviane, if he finds out Lord Voldemort will kill them, or try to, and Lucius knew deep down he couldn't let that happen. Laetitia was his blood, his and Viviane's, he would not let Lord Voldemort have her, he couldn't. For the first time in his life, he was truly torn in two, he was anxious and confused, not sure which way to turn.

Viviane watched the uncertainty and the horror of the situation hit Lucius. It would be hard for him to take. She looked around and realized that any students looking out the windows could see and she intoned, "Obscurius Octus" A deep mist slowly rose up around them keeping anyone nearby from seeing them.

"I'm sorry Lucius, I had to tell you. Firstly, you are her father and have the right to know the truth after almost twenty years. Secondly, I still have have feelings for you though I deeply love my husband, Aashton, and thirdly, what I am going to do will affect everyone, especially you and Laetitia. I had to tell them, I couldn't hide it any more."

"Who, who knows!" he demanded.

"Dumbledore, Severus, Minerva, and the Minister of Magic."

Lucius fell back against a tree, he closed his eyes and seemed as if he were in pain. "Then they know, soon HE will know...Viviane, oh, Viviane my darkest beauty, what have you done to ME!"

She reached out and gently laid a hand upon his shoulder, "what I have had to do, Lucius. Forgive me, please. You are one of the regrets I have in my life. I did mean to cause you such pain. Now is the time when we have to choose sides, choose carefully Lucius, because the penalty of NOT choosing the right side is far too great. For the love we once had, and for the daughter our love of all those years ago brought forth, I wanted you warn you and give you the chance to make the RIGHT choice."

Lucius opened his eyes and looked at Viviane. He was never cold toward Viviane, he didn't think he could be. Narcissa was beautiful but her beauty could never compare to Viviane's. It was a cold, heartless beauty what he had wanted for the cold and heartless man he'd become. Viviane's beauty was as fiery as she was passionate, dark, anything but cold.

"Our daughter is in danger, does she know?"

"Yes, she knows everything. When she was thirteen we told her the truth about her father. She has known for years that you were her true father. She has kept all kinds of pictures, newspaper clippings about you in a special scrape book that she keeps. She knows that she is special, she has always known that."

Lucius nodded, it was all to much, but he couldn't stop his mind thinking. What he was thinking of now was a very dangerous thing. He looked down at his left hand, and slowly, he unbuttoned the cuff of his shirt and pulled it back. Viviane saw the mark of Voldemort.

"How do I rid myself of this? He knows every move we make, he watches us closely. I cannot be certain he hasn't seen us here, now!"

"I can rid you of it, Lucius, but you realize that once it is done, he will know. He kills traitors, Lucius."

Lucius laughed, "I know what he would do to me, to my family. What you want, what you ask of me will mean my ruin." he shook his head then leaned back against the tree.

Viviane did something she had not done in years, she reached up and gently touch a strand of his silvery hair. He looked at her then, she was close, too close. "I always used to love your hair, so silky, and soft, and it used to smell like sandalwood and camomile."

Lucius smiled softly, "I remember how you used to love running your fingers through it. Yours was always like soft black silk, and the scent of roses and violets with just a touch of frankincense. Your skin was the softest velvet..."

Viviane blushed and looked down. "I missed you so much...it is a pity my brother would not allow us to marry. I would have been a good influence on you."

Lucius closed his eyes and raised his face towards the sky. "I missed you so very much Viviane. If you had married me, I would never have followed HIM...I would have been true to you, Viv." he looked down at her, "we can't have it back, and our lives are more complicated now. So, they know that Laetitia is my daughter, and yet...why her? Why not your other children? Aashton is also of the blood of Slytherin."

"The prophecy said the firstborn of the Four Houses in One," she slowly placed the strand of hair back onto his shoulder, "Laetitia is the firstborn. She is the eldest as it is and the firstborn is always given special blessings, you know that."

Lucius nodded, "I do." slowly, Lucius was rebuilding himself, he fixed his sleeve, and straightened his jacket. He regained his composure. "You have done what you wanted to do. You are not finished yet, there is more. Go and do it."

She looked at him, a bit worriedly, "Lucius...when I do this thing, if you don't choose properly I've have to..."

He nodded, "I know what you'll have to do. Let me take care of that, Viviane."

she felt the weight of his gaze and knew somehow he wouldn't fail her. Oddly enough she felt as if he'd already chosen sides, and he chose her.

"As you wish, Lucius."

He smiled at her meek response, he looked at her, "An obscurement spell," he shook his head, "clearitus octus" he intoned. The misty barrier which had hid them from any watching eyes quickly dissipated. Viviane just smiled.

"You always did like the Obscuring Sight spell, it seems everytime we got romantic you'd use it."

"Well if James had seen us together like that, what do you think he'd have done?"

Lucius just laughed as they walked back towards Hogwart's.

Draco looked out the window and saw his father walking up to the school arm and arm with Harry's aunt. He scowled when he noticed how friendly they seemed to be. "Damn Potters!" he couldn't touch his aunt, but he'd make life hell for Harry.

"Hey Potter!" Draco called when he saw Harry leaving the classroom. Harry turned and looked at Draco.

"Leave me alone Draco, I'm not in a mood to trade insults just now."

"Don't you turn your back on me, Potter!"

Just then Draco took out his wand and was about to cast a spell when from behind him came the "Expelliamus" and Draco found himself sliding down the hallway, he stopped just short of the stairs. He looked up and saw Laetitia standing there.

"Don't you EVER threaten anyway and try to curse them while their back is turned. Only cowards only do that! Are you a coward Draco?"

Draco just scowled and slowly stood. "Your my cousin, Laetitia."

"I'm also Harry's, don't make me choose Draco Malfoy, you may not like what my choice would be."

"Riksempra!" he intoned.

"Protectus Magicus" Laetitia said and held up her hands. Draco's spell bounced off the magic shield and hit Draco with twice the force. He fell backwards again and again almost tumbled off down the stairs.

"I'm two years ahead of you Draco, you're a fool to duel with me."

"I can't believe we share the same blood," he cried out.

Lucius and Viviane had been walking quietly together, they came up the stairs to see what the commotion was.

"Your a Potter, just like him!" he pointed to Harry, "We know what to do with you Potters!"

"Draco!" Lucius said somewhat forcefully, coldly, Draco turned to his father. "Watch your tongue! Apologize to Laetitia, then go to your next class. Professor Snape prefers promptness."

Draco eyed Harry's aunt with open hostility. He didn't say a word as he turned around to look at Laetitia. He just shook his head, then looking at his own father with a coldness that felt like winter, he brushed passed them and went down the stairs, Crabbe and Goyle following behind him.


End file.
